


Little Things

by DarkPuddlesofInk



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Asuma (mentioned) - Freeform, Big sister mirai, Gen, Mirai is jealous of a fetus, Pregnancy, ShikaTema, Wholesome, baby shikadai, big brother Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPuddlesofInk/pseuds/DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: Despite never knowing her father, Mirai never felt the absence of a paternal figure. She's always had both her parent's teams looking after her, especially her big brother Shikamaru. But lately she's been seeing less and less of him now that Temari-san is pregnant. Mirai worries if Shikamaru will forget about her.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Sarutobi Mirai, Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Mirai, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Temari & Sarutobi Mirai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Little Issues

Mirai sat impatiently in her chair. Poor Mirai, being forced to listen to long boring conversations by the three adults in front of her. They chatted away with occasion giggles and laughter. Her red eyes landed on the topic of their conversation. Temari, or rather what was growing in Temari's stomach.

The Sarutobi girl pouted, so Temari-san was having a baby, big deal.

'What's so special about a stupid baby anyways?' Mirai thought.

Over the years Mirai formed a bond with both of her parents' teams. Team 10 and Team 8 made it their personal mission to watch over Kurenai and Mirai. Out of all them, Shikamaru was the one Mirai was the closest to. She liked Shikamaru, he reminded her of her father. She never met the man, Asuma died before she was even born, but she liked to think he was just like Shikamaru. She formed a special bond with the Nara, going as far to call him her Onii-san. She was even the flower girl for her older brother's wedding with Temari-san. Something Temari herself requested. Temari was another special bond Mirai had. Since the girls were almost always by Shikamaru's side, the two formed a very close bond.

But now something changed, her nii-san hasn't been around as often. And Temari-san has been too busy going back and forth from the hospital that Mirai began to feel rather lonely. It wasn't long before she found out that the Nara couple were expecting their first born child.

Of course she didn't hate the baby, but rather what the future Nara baby meant for her. It meant Shikamaru and Temari would no longer be around much, or at all. Her mother explained that they would be very busy taking care of the new baby. Her little heart began to sink. What if they liked the baby more? What if they thought she wasnt cute enough anymore? Or worse... what if they forgot about her entirely? The mere thought brought tears to her crimson eyes.

None of her thoughts settled well with her.

* * *

Unaware of her turmoil, the three jounin continued their conversation. Kurenai felt Temari's ever growing stomach. She couldn't ignore the pride swelling within her. Asuma would have so proud of his student. Mirai had been the first of the new generation, now the rest were on their way. Her crimson eyes softened when she felt a slight kick. The future looked brighter than ever.

"Oh, I can't believe it, he actually kicked!" Temari said excitingly.

"Savor this feeling Temari, I still remember how wonderful it felt having Mirai." Kurenai said

Shikamaru watched as Kurenai and Temari interacted. However he couldn't help but to notice someone was missing. He searched the room before looking at her. Mirai sat grumpily in her seat. He immediately noticed her expression. Her red eyes were watery, her sad expression bothered Shikamaru. He never liked seeing her upset. Excusing himself he walked to the young girl.

"Mirai-chan?" He kneeled to her level and smiled. "If you're bored we can step outside and play."

He offered the girl is hand. What he didn't expect was for Mirai push him away. Nor that a child her age even had the strength to knock him down.

"Mirai! What are yo-"

" I HATE YOU SHIKA-NII! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" Mirai cried out before running out the door in tears.

Shikamaru's heart sank at her words. He was caught completely off guard. Shikamaru was stunned, he had no idea how to process what happened. It wasn't until he heard whimpering behind him did he snap out of his trance.

Looking behind him he could see Temari beginning to cry.

"Di-did we do something wrong?"

Kurenai quickly led Temari to the couch, "Does Mirai-chan hate us?" She continued tearfully.

"Shikamaru, will you go after Mirai for me?" Kurenai asked him as she began to console Temari.

"... Did I do something wrong, Kurenai?" he manged to say.

"No, it's just... Mirai isn't use to being away from her big brother for long. Please don't get upset with her. She just misses you."

"Upset? I could never..." With that an idea came to Shikamaru. He grinned.

"Kurenai, can you take care of Temari for me? I'm worried I'll make things worse if I stay when she's like this."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CRYBABY!!"

Shikamaru laughed at his wife's mood swings.

"I said I love you, you troublesome woman. Now if you excuse me, I have a king to find" he gave Temari a quick kiss on her forehead before heading out in search Mirai.


	2. Little conversations

Shikamaru wondered through the town aimlessly. He knew where she was, so he took his time getting there. On the way he bought a pack of cigarettes and some flowers from Ino.

Shikamaru took a single cigarette from the box and put it in his mouth.

'Look after her while I get there, Asuma-sensei.'

* * *

"An-And I was scared that Shika-nii and Temari-san were gonna forget about me. And I got really sad and angry!" Mirai explained to her father. But the tombstone did not say anything back. It never did.

"And... and I yelled at Shika-nii, Daddy." She added softly, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I promise I didn't mean to yell."

More silence. Once again her crimson eyes threatened to tear up.

"I-I was so mean to Shika-nii Daddy. I was awful! Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

Mirai felt guilty, she felt selfish. She wrapped her arms around Asuma's grave as she cried. The faint smell of cigarette smoke came from the gravestone. It was slightly comforting, like a small hug.

"Daddy what should I do!? I don't want big brother Shikamaru to hate me!" She cried out. Holding on to tomb even harder, hoping for some of answer.

That's how Shikamaru found the child. Crying while hugging her father's tomb. Shikamaru's heart felt heavy. He knew Mirai would run off and go to her father whenever she was upset. To her, Asuma was the one person who wouldn't judge her. Asuma's grave was her safe haven.

He took a long drag before snuffing the cigarette and made his way to his sensei's grave. Shikamaru made no effort to hide his footsteps. Mirai in return stiffened at the sound, but did not turn around.

'Still not ready to talk Mirai?' He thought to himself. Shikamaru stood next to the dark haired girl, gently set the flowers and cigarettes next to grave. He could hear Mirai whimper quietly.

They've done this before, Mirai would go to her father, Shikamaru would follow. He would sit in front of the grave until Mirai felt better then she would crawl in to his lap and they would watch the clouds together. But this was not like the other times.

"Mirai?" He said gently, "Is everything ok-"

"I'M SORRY SHIKA-NI" With that Mirai let go of her father's tombstone and rushed into Shikamaru's arms, knocking him down (again.)

"I'M SO SORRY I YELLED AT YOU. I DONT HATE YOU PLEASE DONT MAD!" She said as she cried into his shirt.

Shikamaru chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mirai.

"It's alright, don't cry. I'm not mad at you"

Mirai finally looked at him "You're not?" She asked softy. Her red eyes now puffy.

"Tch, I could never get mad at you, you troublesome kid." He ruffed her hair for good measure.

Mirai giggled. Still holding the girl Shikamaru sat up.

"However, mind telling me what happened back there. You're usually not so troublesome."

Mirai looked down, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"I was scared." She said softly, too softly in fact. Even though Shikamaru was a jonin he barely hear what she said.

"Hm?"

"I said I was scared Shika-nii."

Now Shikamaru was confused. "Scared? Scared of what?"

Mirai pressed her lips together. "Of the baby."

Shikamaru held back a laugh. The granddaughter of the Third Hokage, was scared of a baby? It made him wonder...

"Wait what baby?"

Mirai shifted uncomfortably "...the baby in Temari-nee's tummy."

Once again Shikamaru let out a chuckle. Mirai pouted.

"It's not funny Shika-nii."

"I suppose you're right, sorry." His smile never faltered.

"It's just... I never get to see you or Temari-nee. Momma says it's because you're getting ready for the baby." She said sadly. "Everyone is so busy with babies, no one has time to play or even say hi anymore. It's like... like I'm not even around. I don't- I don't.. I was scared you would all love the baby so much that you all would forget about me..."

Silence.

Her words struck him right across the face. Of course he would never forget about her. There's no way. He stared at the child, she looked so sad and scared. Maybe he has been neglecting his duties as her foster caretaker lately.

"Mirai, I could never forget about you." He held her closer. "I'm sorry I haven't been making time for you."

Mirai didn't respond.

"I will never forget about you Mirai, never. I made a promise, and I'll never go back on my word."

Mirai looked up at him again. "What promise Shika-nii?"

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to smile again.

"I promised your father that I would protect you, no matter what. You and all the future children of Konoha, including my baby, are our King. Mirai, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Mirai stared back at him with her big red eyes. Shikamaru kept going.

"You and all the children are the future of our village. The reason Temari and I continue to be shinobi is because we want children like you to grow up without worrying about stuff like war. It is our duty, our ninja way."

Shikamaru leaned against the grave, Mirai still in his lap. She was quiet, taking in the speech he gave her.

"... I want to be like him." She finally said in a small voice.

"Hm?"

Mirai jumped up and turned towards Shikamaru. Her small fist waving with determination.

"I wanna be like dad when I grow up! I wanna protect the Kings too! Just like you and Temari-nee and Uncle Kiba and Uncle Buggy and Mom and Everyone!"

Shikamaru smiled at her. 'Asuma sensei, I wish you were here to this.' He thought to himself.

"So, you want to be a Kunoichi?" He asked. 

Mirai nodded furiously, "I'm already in the Academy. But I wanna be like you and Dad, I want to be strong Kunoichi like mom and big sister Temari..."

Behind her the sun began to go down. They've been out for a while. Kurenai might begin to worry. With that he had an idea.

"Mirai, how would you like... what I'm trying to say is... Mirai, would you accept me as your sensei?"

Mirari's eyes widen. "But..but I'm not even a genin yet."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if I gave you a few extra lessons after school."

Once again Mirai's filled with tears. But this time, she wore a smile.

"Really? You want to train me?"

"I'd be honored to train you Mirai."

The child ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug.

"So I'm taking that as a yes."

"Of course!"

But Shikamaru wasn't done speaking yet.

"Mirai, there is one more thing I need to ask you."

"What is it Shika-nii?"

"When my and Temari's baby is born. He's going to need to someone to look after him. Temari and I are still planning to be shinobi after he's born. We might take a break while he's still young. But..." he placed his hand on her shoulder. "When he's older, I think he'll be really happy having someone to protect him when Temari and I are not around. Like a big sister... like you."

"You really mean it?"

"Uh huh. Now..." Shikamaru crouched down, "let's get you home."

Mirai climbed on his back. And with that Shikamaru took off. The sky had darkened as Konoha's night life came alive. The civilians below paid no attention to the pineapple haired shinobi as he jumped through the roofs. Shikamaru took a small view behind him.

'Already asleep huh? I'm jealous' he laughed at his own thought as he approached the Sarutobi compound. From there he saw two houses lit up. He slowed down as he neared the compound.

"Yo! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stopped near the Sarutobi gates as the newcomer waved him down.

"Konohamaru, back from your mission already?"

The teenager smiled and nodded politely.

"Nothing me and my team couldn't handle." He said proudly As he spoke his eyes automatically focused themselves on the sleeping child on Shikamaru's back.

"Did she... she went to go visit Uncle Asuma again." He said, this time a bit more softly.

Shikamaru nodded in response as he adjusted Mirai so he was carrying her in his arms instead.

"Shikamaru, thank you."

This caught him by surprise.

"Whaddya mean?"

Konohamaru smiled as his cousin.

"It's hard, not growing up with a parent. Mine were gone all my life, and Jiji... well Jiji didn't always have time for me. I know Mirai misses Uncle Asuma. Sometimes when I babysit for Aunty Kurenai, Mirai cries in her sleep for her dad... And even though Aunty Kurenai has done everything to make sure Mirai has a happy childhood... I mean Mirai is happy, but even she needs someone to look up to. You are to her what big brother Naruto is to me."

Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit. He knew Konohamaru practically praised Naruto. To think that Mirai held him to such a high standard. He felt his eyes water.

"Thank you for looking after Mirai. She means a lot to me, I just wish Jiji and Uncle Asuma could of met her."

"Me too kid, me too."

"Well, I'm beat. I'll see you around Shikamaru." Konohamaru said. With that he kissed Mirai's forehead. "And goodnight Mirai."

"Later Konohamaru."

They both went their separate ways. Shikamaru walked until he reached Kurenai's home. He didn't even get a chance to knock before Kurenai opened the door.

"I see you found her." She teased him as he handed her Mirai to her.

"Very funny Kurenai."

The dark haired woman laughed. "So how'd it go?"

"It went.. better than expected. I'm assuming Tem already went home."

Kurenai nodded, "The baby was acting up so she went home to rest. And you should too. Especially considering how sleep will be a luxury you won't be able to afford soon." Kurenai laughed as Shikamaru's face fell.

She placed her hand on his slumped shoulder. "It'll all be worth it, trust me."

Shikamaru gave her a hopeful smile.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

They said goodnight. Shikamaru made his way home. The first thing he did was find his wife. His heart melted at the sight of her curdled up in the coach. Clearly she was waiting for him.

Crouching beside her, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tem, Temari." No response.

'What a drag, you could of at least fallen asleep in bed.' He thought as he carried her to their bedroom.

Gently putting her down he couldn't help but to stare at her. Inside her was life, in a few month there will be a new baby in the world. Their baby.

Shikamaru placed his hand on top her belly.

"Don't worry, I'm here. You take your time, your mom and I will be waiting for you. We'll do everything to make sure you're safe... I love you." With that Shikamaru closed his eyes. He wondered what his baby would look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there. Dont forget to leave kuddos if you liked it and comment to let me know what you think of it, or as the early 10's would say. 
> 
> Like a kuddos xD no flames!!
> 
> remember those terms? Good times


	3. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirai finally meets her little brother...

It had been almost half a year since Temari left for Suna, four months since Shika-nii san left as well. Three months since her mother received a letter from Suna. It wasn't long before her mother informed her that Temari's and Shikamaru's baby was born. A little baby boy, named Shikadai.

That was three months ago, now word had reached Konoha that the Nara heir would be headed home. Mirai listened into every conversation regarding the Nara baby. She wanted to know everything about him. Mirai spent months reading up on how to take care with a baby, not wanting to hurt her new sibling. Now she waited impatiently for Shikamaru and Temari to return from Suna.

Then the day finally came.

"Mirai! Are you ready yet?"

Mirai perked up at her mother's voice. Was it time already? She patted down her dress and looked herself hard in the mirror. Adjusting her red ribbon she nodded to herself.

"I'm ready Mama!" Mirai ran downstairs to where her mother was waiting. Kurenai smiled at her daughter. The girl had dressed herself in her best dress and matching red ribbon.

'How cute.' Kurenai thought to herself. "Come on Mirai, I'm sure they're waiting for us."

Mirai took her mother's hand and they headed out the door.

* * *

Mirai's red eyes scanned the lush Nara compound. It had been a long time since she's been here. The forest seemed vibrant, deer gathered close to the Nara household. Even they knew something special was there.

"Mama, look at all the deer, do they know the baby is here?" She whispered

Kurenai smiled at her daughter, "Of course they do, Shikamaru is the clan head after all. They know their prince is here."

Various Nara clan members gave Kurenai and Mirai a polite bows as they went about their day. All of them spoke of the same thing.

"Such a well-behaved baby.."

"... did you see those eyes? His mother must be so proud."

"Precious little thing, betcha he'll be a strong one, just like his parents. Smart too."

Mirai became even more excited as they neared Shikamaru's and Temari's home. She couldn't wait any longer. Letting go of her mother's hand and ran towards the door.

She knocked on the door while her mother caught up to her.

The door creaked open.

"Hello?"

"Shika-nii!"

Shikamaru looked down at the girl on the other side of the door. He reached down and scooped into a hug the second he saw her.

"Did ya miss me Shika-nii?"

"Miss you? Of course I did? Look at you, you've gotten so big." He let go of Mirai. "Where's your mom"

"Right here, out of breath" Kurenai finally made to the doorway. "It's nice to see you again Shikamaru, how's Temari and the baby?"

"Temari is-"

"SHIKA WHO'S AT THE DOOR."

Kurenai and Mirai giggled as Temari's voice was heard from the other side of the house. Shikamaru sighed, hoping his wife didn't accidentally wake the baby.

"Troublesome woman," he grumbled, "Come see for yourself!"

Soon enough Temari made her way to the front entry way.

"Shikamaru why cant you just tell me who-s MIRAI!" Temari immediately bent over and scoped the raven-haired child in her arms. "Oh I've missed you so much!"

"Tema-nee! Too tight."

Temari smiled sheepishly as she loosed her hold on Mirai. "Oops sorry."

Shikamaru and Kurenai laughed.

"Kurenai-san, it's so nice to see you again."

Kurenai smiled at Temari. "Likewise Temari, I'm glad to see you back."

"Oh Shika! Where are your manners! Go invite them in." Temari exclaimed.

Shikamaru pouted ever so slightly, "You're right here too woman, just invite them in yourself."

"What was that?"

Shikamaru gulped nervously.

Kurenai sighed as she felt the tension growing between the couple. "Actually, I have to go the academy. I promised Shino that I would teach a genjutsu class today. Would it be alright if Mirai stays here a little while?"

Temari pushed Shikamaru out of the way, "Of course she can stay here, we don't mind. Right Shika?"

Shikamaru stared at his wife then at Mirai. "I can't say no to that face."

Mirai beamed.

"Well, I have to head out, remember to be good Mirai. I'll back soon. But once I'm back I want to know all about the little one."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Mirai giggled as Temari gushed over the girl's cute outfit. "Look at how precious you are! I haven't seen you in forever. Come inside, I got you and your mother a couple of gifts."

Shikamaru coughed as he closed the door behind him. "You? Got them gifts?"

Temari huffed, "Fine you big crybaby, we got them gifts."

"Tema-nee, how was Suna?" Mirai asked with excitement in her voice.

Shikamaru spoke up instead. "You sure to hear about that? Wouldn't you rather catch up with your nii-san instead." He said hopefully.

"Sorry Shika-nii, I'm not here to see you, I wanna see the baby." She said with a cheeky smile.

Temari burst out laughing as her husband practically deflated in front of them. She placed a very non-unsympathetic hand on his slumped shoulders.

"B-but I'm her nii-san." He mumbled to himself.

"Man up crybaby," Shikamaru slumped further at his wife's words. "Mirai, wait here. I'll get Shikadai, it's almost tummy time anyways."

* * *

Temari left the room and headed towards the nursery. She could hear cooing from down the hall. Shikadai's room was brightly lit by the glimmering sunlight.

"Where's my little fawn~"

Immediately Shikadai was drawn to his mother's voice. Temari leaned over the crib. Teal met teal. Laying in his back was three month Shikadai Nara, happily chewing on the ear of a stuffed Shikaku. Shikadai cooed his chubby arms waved in the air, begging to picked up.

"Come here little fawn, there's someone very special who's waiting to meet you." Temari said as picked up the babbling baby.

* * *

Mirai waited patiently, she was nervous yet excited. Shikamaru watched as her eyes filled with child-like wonder. She fidgeted around with her dress. He couldn't help but to smile, especially after hearing word that Mirai had been developing a tomboyish streak.

'Meeting Shikadai must be really be important to her if she bothered to wear a dress.' He mused to himself. She had grown in the time he was away.

'They grow too fast,' he decided realizing soon his own son would be her height, and Mirai would be even bigger by then. 'How bothersome, why can't they stay cute kids forever.'

"Psst"

Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts. "Psst Shika-nii, can I ask you something?

Mirai was looking at him with wide crimson eyes. He melted.

"Of course Mirai-chan."

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Shikamaru paused. Like her? Shikadai's a baby? Wait does she mean...

"What you mean Mirai-chan."

Mirai looked towards the stares and back at Shikamaru. "Do think he'll let me hold him? I don't want to make him upset and have him cry! I tried to hold Hinata-san's baby but he doesn't let anyone hold him. Every time someone tries to hold Bolt he cries! Not even Naruto can hold him, only Hinata-san." Mirai was pouting.

'Poor girl, Boruto must be a real mama's boy of he doesn't held anyone hold him. No wonder she's traumatized.' He chuckled a bit to himself.

"So the Uzumaki's kid is a mama's boy already, I'm sure Gaara would love to hear that."

Mirai and Shikamaru turned their heads towards the bottom of the stairs where Temari was. In her arms a bundle of forest green blankets. As she walked towards them Shikamaru could have sworn he saw stars in Mirai's eyes.

"Tema-nee, is that?"

Temari smiled proudly as she sat next to Shikamaru, leaving enough room between them for Mirai. Adjusting the bundle in arms she patted the couch. Mirai giggled as she climbed the couch. She leaned towards Temari, anxious to see what was inside in blanket.

"Shikadai, come say hello to Mirai-chan." Temari cooed as she opened up the blankets. Mirai gasped, never has she seen a cuter baby. Chubby rose cheeks, soft black hair, and the most beautiful eyes she's seen on a baby boy.

Shikamaru reached over and held Shikadai's hand. "Hello Mirai-chan." He said in a high pitched over as he waved Shikadai's hand.

Shikadai stared back at her. Who has this person? This wasn't his mom or dad, nor were they his usual caretaker? The person smiled nervously at him. If his parents trust them, why shouldn't he? Shikadai let out a happy gurgle.

"Look look Shika-nii, he's smiling. Oh he's so cute!" Mirai exclaimed. "Hi Shikadai, I'm Mirai."

Shikamaru let to go his son's hand, Shikadai waved his chubby hand around. He waved his hand around until he got a hold on one of Mirai's fingers.

"Aww look! He grabbed my finger!" Both Temari and Shikamaru laughed at the girl's wonder. Her laughter was infectious

"Mirai, would you like to hold him?" Temari asked softly.

Mirai's eyes went wide, "Can I, Tema-nee?" Temari nodded at the child, even she found herself giggling.

"Shika, can you help Mirai."

"Of course, now Mirai do as I do."

Shikamaru shifted his arms as Temari placed Shikadai in Mirai's arms. "Now remember, you always want to support the head."

She giggled, instantly she remembered during the months they were gone. The days she spent days practicing how to hold a baby with her old dolls.

Mirai looked down at the three-month old in her arms. He was so small and fragile, it's hard to think she was just like him once. The way he looked at her, with those big teal eyes, so full on wonder. She loved him, in that instant she knew she loved him. The second he giggled while reaching out she knew he was going to be one of her precious people.

She began to whisper to the baby, "Shikadai, it's me, Mirai. You're so tiny but that's okay. I'm going to help Shika and Temari-nee take of you. I'll be your big sister."

Shikadai yawned in response, his long dark eyelashes fluttered as he began to close his eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled. "He really must like you, Shikadai doesn't fall asleep on just anyone."

Mirai turned towards Shikamaru. "Really?"

Temari nodded in agreement. "He maybe an easy baby, but he's very picky about where he sleeps."

Mirai felt herself fill with happiness. Shikadai had already begin to doze off in her arms.

'I'll protect you, you won't be alone while I'm here. You'll have someone to look after you and play with you. I love you, otouto'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love the Nara family? Really wish the show would give them and Mirai more show time. Oh well, comment and kudos if you like the story. And hey one more chapter left, whatcha wanna see? A spinoff? One-shots?


	4. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots involving Mirai and Nara family.

"Say Mirai, Mi-rai. Miiirrraaaiii."

"Mi-miwa."

"No, not Miwa, Mirai."

"MIWA!" Shikadai cooed as he clapped his chubby hands together. He puffed his cheeks and continued. "MIWA MIWA!"

Mirai looked at the babbling baby before her. She laughed.

"That's right Dai, you're sooo smart. Say it again."

"MIWA!" he repeated, just happy he made his sister smile. 

...

"You really think Mirai will be fine babysitting Shikadai?"

"What are you talking about? He's a Nara, how hard can it be?"

Temari placed her hands and pouted at her husband.

"I'm serious Shikamaru, I love Mirai but I still think we should have left him at your mother's place."

"You worry too much woman. If he's anything like me, Mirai wont have any trouble at all. Just be glad she was available to babysit so we could have a date."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have I ever told you about how my dad thought I died as a baby?"

Temari's eyes widened. "You never told me this, what happened?" Clearly he had her attention.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nothing, apparently I slept so much as a baby my dad got paranoid. Mom says he would check to see if I was breathing because of how little I moved."

Temari laughed. "Sounds like my husband alright." Together they walked through the night back to the Nara household.

"Mirai we're back!"

Nothing.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other.

"I'll get the camera." She whispered to him. "You find out what room they're in,"

Shikamaru nodded and began to scout the house. The kitchen was empty besides a messy highchair, the living room had a few toys tossed around. He quietly walked up stairs. If they weren't downstairs that only left a few options left. Peeking into the nursery Shikamaru felt his heart melt. Whistling to his wife he walked into the room.

"I got the camera where ar- awww" Temari cooed. 

Before them were Mirai and Shikadai, both of them fast asleep on the rocking chair. Shikadai curled himself into her arms as he began to suck his little thumb.

"I'll call Kurenai and tell her Mirai is staying over." Shikamaru said softly as he placed a blanket over the little ones.

Temari nodded, she raised the camera.

*click*

This is one was going in the scrapbook.

* * *

"Hold it, hold it... Now! RELEASE IT NOW."

Mirai jumped into the, her hands moving quickly.

"WIND RELEASE!"

A powerful gust of wind emanated from her towards Temari. Temari raised her tessen into a defensive position, burying it into the ground to keep it steady.

"Not bad, you're getting better each day." She said as Mirai landed in a near by branch.

"You really think so?"

Temari surveyed the damage behind her. A few dummies were completely destroyed, the tress fared much better even if the thinner branches were blown away.

"Hm, at this rate you'll be ready for the Chunin Exam in no time."

Mirai landed next to Temari.

"I heard from Uncle Shino that you and Shikamaru-nii won't the proctors this year. How come?"

"Blagh, the council are worried we might give you an unfair advantage. If anything knowing you'll be taking the exams would make us be harder on you." Temari explained. "But even so, I know you have what it takes to become a Chunin. You're learning from the best Wind Release user after all."

Mirai wiped sweat from her forehead and smiled at Temari.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Temari."

"Don't mention it kid. Now remember once you get your opponent in the air you have two choices. You can continue to use Wind Release or you can use your genjutsu to your advantage. Keep your distance at all times." Temari stepped away from Mirai and assumed an attack position.

"Show me what you got Sarutobi!"

"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

"Next!"

Mirai walked into the Hokage's office. Kakashi sat in his desk with Shikamaru standing to him. The later smiling proudly.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ma, no need to be so formal Mirai-chan. Just call me Kakashi." He waved her off.

"Oh right, sorry Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi chuckled, well he tried. "Mirai-chan, do you know why you're here?"

"Hai, it's to get the results from my chunin exams."

"Correct. Shikamaru, if you would." Shikamaru stepped away from Kakashi and walked towards Mirai. In his hands a flak vest. Kakashi continued.

"Mirai Sarutobi, granddaughter of the Third Hokage. I hereby promote you to chunin rank." As he spoke he left his desk, walking towards the pair until he stood in front of Mirai. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Mirai's eyes watered at the words spoken to her by one of her parent's closest friends. Oh how she wished her father was there to see her now. Kakashi took the vest from Shikamaru and placed it on Mirai. "You've done well Mirai, I'm proud to call you a kunochi of the Leaf." He ruffled her hair. "Shikamaru, I believe you have something for our precious Mirai-chan as well?"

Shikamaru could hardly contain himself.

"Hai, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "I'll leave you to it." He said as he walked out of his office. He did not miss the single tear that crept down her cheek

'Tough girl, sure reminds me of someone, right Asuma. She's just like you when you were younger.' He thought to himself as left Shikamaru and Mirai alone.

"Mirai? Are you alright?"

Mirai nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You really think Dad is proud of me?" She said as she adjust her new vest on her small frame.

"I know he would be. And, I know he'd want you to have these."

Shikamaru knelt down and placed a scroll on the ground. Mirai watched intensely as he placed his hand on the scroll and began to summon something.

'No way. Are those?' Mirai gasped.

Shikamaru pretended not to notice as he picked up the objects he summoned.

"Mirai, do you what these are?" He asked her.

"Are those, dad's chakra blades?"

Shikamaru nodded and extended them towards her.

"He would have wanted you to have them. And now that you're a chunin, I think it's time they belonged to you." He said gently.

Mirai reached towards them slowly, as if they'd disappear if she were to hold them. Her father's chakra blades, her family heirloom, right there in front her.

"Go on."

Mirai took the blades into her hands. Something about them felt right. As if she finally found something she never knew was something.

Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come one, let's go home. I'm sure your mother is waiting."

Mirai clutched her father's chakra blades closer. In that moment something changed inside her. Suddenly chunin wasn't good enough for her. No, she's a Sarutobi, granddaughter of Sandaime Hokage. Her mother is one of the top genjutsu users in Konoha, and her father...

Mirai closed her eyes, her father gave his life for her before she was even born. There was a fire that was sparked in her. Chunin wasn't good enough, she had to get stronger. Not just for her sake but for the village's sake as well.

From the door-frame Shikamaru watched as Mirai's demeanor changed.

"Mirai?"

She opened her eyes and turned towards him. There in her eyes was something Shikamaru recognized. Something Shikamaru was hoping to pass on to her along with the chakra blades. Something Asuma passed on to him when he was younger.

In her, he could see it. The Will of Fire.

* * *

"Shikamaru is gone to Suna with Naruto and Kakashi for a Kage conference. I shouldn't be long, maybe a week at most. Fridge is stocked, Yoshino is down the street if you need anything. Oh and before I forget, keep him away from those stupid video games. That boy needs his sunlight." Temari rambled as she grabbed her tessen from the wall.

"Don't worry Temari, I can handle Shikadai. You just focus on your mission." Mirai said sweetly, too sweetly.

"You're right. SHIKADAI BE GOOD OKAY!" The Nara matriarch called out as she headed towards the village gates.

Mirai waved goodbye until Temari was out of sight. Closing the door behind her she walked further into the Nara home.

"Shiiikkaaadaaaii where are yoouu? Aren't you going to say hello to your nee-chan?"

Upstairs the young boy didn't move an inch.

'Hiding again huh, do you really think you can outsmart me?' She thought to herself as she slowly examined the house. Of course she knew where the boy was hiding and a little fun wouldn't hurt.

Shikadai was getting nervous, his mom had left a while ago and Mirai still hadn't found him. Maybe she gave up. Unlikely, then again. He groaned, his hiding spot was cramp. He could hear the TV downstairs. The nine year old boy ran his options through his head. He could come out of his hiding spot and make a run for it or he can stay put and hope Mirai didn't find him. He had to make decision and quick. Time was ticking by fast.

'Ticking? Oh no' he released. Too late.

"Shikadaaiii there you are!" Mirai's red eyes spelled nothing but trouble. Shikadai gulped as their eyes made contact. Before he knew it he wasn't hiding in a cabinet upstairs, actually he didn't know where he was. It looked like Konoha, but different. More forest-y.

"Thank you Dai, so generous of you to volunteer to help me with my genjutsu." Mirai's sarcastic remark rang from all directions.

"I didn't volunteer! Mirai! Whhhyyy." Shikadai whined. It had become a routine all too common for the boy. Whenever he could be under Mirai's care, the older girl would often take the opportunity to practice her genjutsu. The only problem was that she often used him as her target, a human guinea pig. 

"Oh hush, consider it early genjutsu training for you. You'll have an advantage in the academy if you can dispel genjutsu early on. "

Shikadai couldn't pinpoint her location. It frustrated him, but he refused give the satisfaction of dispelling her genjutsu. Stubborn, just like his mother.

"Shiikkkaadaaaiii, if you don't dispel the jutsu, I'll have to use _HIM_."

Shikadai's teal eyes widen before narrowing in suspicion. "You wouldn't dare, you promised!" The ground below him grumbled.

"I promised I wouldn't tell your parents, I promised nothing about using _HIM_ during genjutsu practice."

"Mirraiii!" No, he wouldn't dispel the jutsu, he could face _HIM_ anytime. Mirai was bluffing, there way no way she's use that against him.

That's when he heard _HIM_.

"Jashin! I have you a sacrifice!" A black and white hand shot from the ground and grabbed Shikadai from the ankle.

"MIRRAAAAIIIII!" He should have never told Mirai about the man in his nightmares, the man who's head he found in the woods. The nine-year old screamed as the skeleton man clung onto his other ankle. Shikadai raised his hands together. "Release!"

He stumbled forward, he felt his body jerk midair. He stared at the wooden floor below him.

"Not bad, but you need to learn to release immediately after being trapped." Mirai let go of him. He didn't bother breaking his fall.

"Mirai?" Shikadai said face down on the floor. "We're in peace time, right?"

"Hm? Sure, for now I guess." She replied as she nudged him with her foot. Forcing him to roll over onto his stomach.

"If there's no threat, why do we train?" Shikadai frowned.

Mirai loved him, Shikadai was precious to her in the same way she was precious to Shikamaru. But she envied him, he never knew war, nor will he fully comprehend the sacrifices that were made. "Peace... peace doesn't always last, Dai."

Shikadai stared at the ceiling above him, his eyes trained on the ceiling fan above him. "You were there, weren't you? With Mom and Dad, during the war."

She sighed, but the curiosity in her brother's eyes told her all she needed to know. "Not exactly," stepping over the Nara she made her way to the bed. "I was born in the middle of the war, too little to remember what happened thankfully. But even growing up I saw the effect it had on everyone. Heck, some weirdo threatened to destroy us all with moon, ON my second birthday!" They both chuckled. "I know we're in peace time right now Dai, but we wont always be. I want to be able to protect the village, and those precious to me, including you. But I also want you to be strong too. I love you, you're my little brother after all."

Shikadai looked at the person he called his older sister. There was something about her that couldn't identify, something he saw in his parents as well. Determination that quietly burned in their eyes. Picking himself off the ground, he decided.

"Mirai? Can you teach me how to release genjutsu again?"

* * *

'She should be around here somewhere.' Shikadai thought to himself. He wondered around the outskirt of Konoha. The forest burned with the color of the sunset as he walked towards a nearby bridge. "Mirai-nee! Mirraaaaiiii! Where are you?!"

"Shikadai? Over here!"

He followed her voice to the center of the bridge. "Mirai?"

"Under the bridge you genius."

Shikadai peered over the bridge, sure enough there she was and she did not look happy. Her jonin

uniform was dirty, she was tied up, unable to get back on the bridge.

"Found you nee-san." He stated, he couldn't help but to grin.

She glared at him. "Just help me up and I'll treat you to barbeque. Sound good?"

Shikadai nodded eagerly. "So how's you end up tied up under the bridge nee-san." He asked as he began to pull her up. Secretly grateful Mirai was petite, so pulling her up wasnt difficult.

Mirai huffed angrily "Konohamaru cashed in a favor I owed him. Turns out his brats wanted to change teams and he wanted to give them a lesson in teamwork."

"I think I remember Boruto and Sarada talking about that earlier." Shikadai commented as he managed to pull Mirai back onto the bridge.

"Stupid jerk forgot me on purpose."

"Knowing Konohamaru-sensei, I wouldn't be surprised.

Mirai practically radiated Killing Intent as she freed herself from her ropes. Shikadai gulped. 'Rest in peace Konohamaru-sensei, it was nice knowing you.'

...

Somewhere in Konoha, Konohamaru sat down with his new team to eat. 

"ACHOO!"

"Konohamaru-nii, are you okay?" Boruto asked.

Konohamaru sniffled, "I'm fine, I think I'm just catching a cold. Although, I cant help but to feel like I forgot something."

Mitsuki smiled softly his sensei, 'You're a dead man Konohamaru-sensei.' The thought to himself, wondering how long it would take before the Wind user caught up to them. 

* * *

"I think Shikadai has a crush." Mirai stated plainly at the dinner table with the Nara's. Shikamaru immediately began to choke on his drink where as Temari simply raised an eyebrow.

"My little fawn?" She asked.

Mirai nodded as she continued to eat her meal, completely ignoring the startled patriarch's reaction to her statement. 

"So, tell me. I want to know everything about this person." Temari said eagerly.

"Tem! Should we really being prying? What if it's all a misunderstanding?" Shikamaru already knew it was a lost cause. Temari's eyes twinkled with mischief. His only saving grace was that his son was sleeping over at Ino's place.

"Didn't it take you till after the war to ask Temari-nee out a date." Mirari pointed out. 

Shikamaru sighed in defeat, he was outnumbered. "Who is it?"

Mirai smirked, "Just some blonde haired girl from Suna. I think I saw them fighting during the Chunin Exams. Sound familiar?"

"YODO?!" The Nara couple exclaimed simultaneously.

Shikamaru was dumbstruck, unable to comprehend the words that came out of Mirai's mouth. Temari on the other hand was excited.

"My little fawn has a crush! Shika! Shika, did you hear! And it's actually a girl! Not one of those fictional 2D women boys his age get excited about."

Mirai giggled as the two went back and fourth. Her job here was done, she quietly thanked them for having her over and put her plate in the kitchen before slipping out the back door.

* * *

It had been a long week for her. Her mission was almost jeopardized by a careless chunin who wanted to play hero. Her whole team was nearly wiped out due to that kid. She was lucky, and she knew it. She sighed, it's never easy coming back home with a corpse. Staring into the black inky sky she was just happy most of her team made it back in one piece.

"Hey Mirai." Mirai turned towards the young man behind her. 'He's grown up so much.'

"Hello Shikadai, nice vest."

Shikadai chuckled, "Thanks, my old man is real proud, Mom is too."

"They should be, you're a jonin now, and at sixteen too... I'm proud of you Dai." She stared at him. He had gotten taller than her. He looked almost identical to his father. Well, almost. Unlike Shikamaru at sixteen, Shikadai carried himself with pride and confidence. He never slouched. His teal eyes were proof of how much he took after his mother. So did his smile. Still, she couldn't help but to see him far younger than he was now. She missed him being little.

"Thanks Mirai, it helps a lot that I had a great mentor." He said as he sat down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I heard about your mission... I'm glad you're back, nee-san."

Even though he didn't say it, he was worried. Ever since he heard that Mirai's team was sabotaged mid-mission he couldn't help but to think of the worst. Then her team didn't arrive back on the expected date, he was about ready to head out on his own to find her. His own father had to restrain him from leaving. It wasn't until Mirai's team came back that he finally let himself cry. Mirai meant so much to him, she's always been by his side since as long as he can remember. She was his family, not by blood but by bonds.

A few warm tears rolled down his cheek. 'Guess I'm big ol' crybaby, just like dad.' He thought to himself as he pushed the negative possibilities away.

Mirai was here now, she was back. And he couldn't be any more relieved.

They sat there in silence as they watched the stars twinkle in the night.

"Hey Mirai?"

Mirai turned towards Shikadai. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay... I love you nee-san."

There it was again, nee-san. Mirai chuckled, he must have been really worried then.

"I love you too, otouto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the saga comes to an end. Thank you so much for reading this story, I'm really happy you guys liked it. However the Nara story does not end here.  
> Next up. "Hidden within the grains of Sand," a few of you may already know this story (and it's lack of updates) so I'm planning on using this opportunity to rewrite it. And hopefully by the time i update the new version, it'll make it easier to write more chapters.  
> Thanks again, dont forget to comment your thought and leave dem sweet kudos if you like the story.


End file.
